A Love Tour Guide!
by Miidori
Summary: Dia kaya, dia sangat sederhana. Dia idola sekolah, dia 'nyaris' kutu buku sekolah. Dia berandal, dia polos. Dia Kagamine Len, dia Kagami Rin. Dua orang yang sangat bertolak belakang. Tetapi, ada satu kesamaan yang membuat hidup mereka berubah 180 derajat, yaitu, tujuan liburan sama; Indonesia. /BahasaCampur!/ RnR!
1. Chapter 1: Tongkat Baseball, dan Buku

_Well, _kembali lagi dengan saya di _fic_ RinLen—hah? When the fake becomes real sama a princess' revenge belom di tuntasin. Oke, itu karena... /kaburduluan /dirasengan. Soal itu dibahas dibawah! Sekarang, selamat membacuwah~! :3

* * *

**Miidori Proudly Presents:**

**"A Love Tour Guide!"**

**Disclaimer: All Vocaloid Character is not mine.**

**Warning: Everything that needs to warned.**

**Summary: Dia kaya, dia sangat sederhana. Dia idola sekolah, dia 'nyaris' kutu buku sekolah. Dia berandal, dia polos. Dia Kagamine Len, dia Kagami Rin. Dua orang yang sangat bertolak belakang. Tetapi, ada satu kesamaan yang membuat hidup mereka berubah 180 derajat, yaitu, tujuan liburan sama; Indonesia. /BahasaCampur!**

**Dont Like?Dont Read.**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Dia cowok pirang yang bermata biru laut, dengan tongkat _baseball_ yang bertengger di pundaknya. Dia Kagamine Len.

Wajahnya yang bisa membuat Brad Pitt, Leonardo DiCaprio, dan Tom Cruise sewot se-sewot-swotnya abege. Kekuatannya bagaikan Goku yang bertransformasi menjadi Super Saiyan 10. Jika remaja ababil menyebutnya; Berandal Ganteng, maka emak-emak kesepian menyebutnya; Berandalan Brondong Ganteng. Ekonominya yang bisa membeli 10 pulau dengan _cash_.

Reputasinya? Beeh... bukan maen, mbak bro! Baru aja kemarin, doi buat orang masuk rumah sakit, dengan seluruh badan terbungkus perban. Pas ditanya kenapa, dia cuman jawab santai, "Halah, baru gue tonjok sekali doang!" gitu. Tonjok sekali; rumah sakit menunggu.

Nah, itu kan kemarin. Gimana sekarangnya?

Satu tapakan kaki, mengiringi tapakan kaki selanjutnya. Satu gerlingan nakal, mengiringi pekikkan gadis-gadis Vocaloid High School. _Man! _Baru aja napak itu kaki, suara teriakan-panggilan yang ditujukan padanya langsung menggema. Dengan santai, Len melenggang masuk, menuju tempat para cowok yang berwajah berada satu level dibawah tingkat kesangarannya.

Masih dengan kuping hampir budek, Len berjalan dengan santai. Gak lupa, gandengan tangan selalu pada sang kekasih kayu (bukan. Len bukan _forever alone)_; Tongkat _baseball_. Kakinya terus membwanya pada tempat yang ada di pikirannya. Hanya butuh waktu 5 menit, ia sudah bertemu dengan teman geng codetnya.

"Oi! Len-_sama_ dateng!" suara yang menjadi pemimpin bagi orang-orang di dekatnya untuk menghampiri Len. Suara pertama yang dikenali Len dengan suara Mikuo menepuk pundak Len ketika ia sudah cukup dekat dengan pemuda tersebut, EKED; Emang Kenal Emang Deket. "Len, tumben dateng pagi!"

Len mendengus, "Empet gue di rumah. Nyokap sibuk banget ngurusin Kakak gue dateng. Kan gue jadi ikut sibuk. Yah, daripada kena cipratnya kelanjutan, gue cabut pagian aja."

Ini yang Mikuo suka dari Len, cowok itu liar—ini bukan menyangkut _seme-uke_. Len akan 'tonjok sana, tonjok sini' saat mataharinya Mikuo sudah terbit dari barat. Dan Ksatria Baja Putih Kagamine Len akan datang dan membantu Mikuo serta anak se-gengnya. Jadi, Len yang liar dalam artian Mikuo adalah Len yang membantu temannya dengan _kamehameha_. Dengan kata lain, Len yang solid.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan mata pelajaran yang punya PR 50 soal. Len mikir. Antara cabut, sama ngikutin mata pelajaran pertama. "Cabut aja deh,"

"_Great! By the way_, tadi salah satu perantara geng Akuma, ngajakkin berantem lagi! _Leader_nyagak terima kalah!"

Len menyeringai, "Siap-siap masuk rumah sakit, tuh bocah."

Dan _Author_-pun minum ludah. _Gulp._

—

Dia cewek pirang bermata biru laut, dengan buku bertusliskan '**NEWTON'S LAW OF MOTION**' yang bertengger di tangannya. Dia Kagami Rin.

Wajahnya biasa-biasa aja. Ditanya cantik, masih cantik Angelina Jolie. Ditanya jelek, masih jelekkan _Author_. Kekuatannya bagaikan Goku bertransformasi menjadi Super Saiyan -10. Jika remaja labil nanya siapa Kagami Rin, mereka cuman bilang; cewek yang 101% polos. Maka emak-emak bilang... err, kayaknya no komen deh. Ekonominya, dia bisa beli 10 permen _lollipop_ warna-warni. Oh iya, angka '0'-nya digelindingin ya!

Reputasinya? Beeh... jangan ditanya, mas bro! Baru aja kemaren dia buat pustakawan masuk rumah sakit, dengan kantung mata menggantung 10 kilogram. Pas ditanya kenapa, dia jawab dengan polos, "Eh? Kemaren, aku baru aja nginep di perpustakaan ditemenin sama pustakawannya!" gitu. Baca buku sekali; kantung mata 10 kilogram.

Nah itu kan satu hari yang lalu. Sekarang?

Satu tapakan kaki, langsung berhenti. Satu pasang mata memandang, terlepas membosankan. Vocaloid High School memandangnya, lalu melepaskan karena alasan bosan. Rin tidak memperdulikan itu. Dengan cepat ia segera memulai kembali langkahnya untuk masuk.

Masih dengan cepat, ia segera berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sekitar 6 menit kemudian, tangannya sudah menggeser pintu putih kelasnya. Ia segera menyantaikan jalannya saat sudah masuk ke area kelasnya. Pelan tapi pasti, gadis pita tersebut berjalan ke arah mejanya yang terletak di deretan kiri-paling belakang. Seulas senyum merekah di wajahnya, melihat sebelah bangkunya sudah terisi oleh gadis toska kuncir dua.

"Rin!" suara lembut toska yang diakui Rin sebagai suara Miku menyapanya. Geregetan pengen nyampe situ, Rin berlari kecil, lalu menempatkan tasnya di sebelah tas Miku, lalu duduk dengan semangat '45++. "Whoa, Whoa. Nyelow Rin, gue gak kemana-mana kok!"

Cengiran polos menggantikan senyumnya. Ia terkekeh, "Miku bisa aja. Aku juga _nyelow _kok!" sebagai informasi, kata yang di _Italic_-kan adalah kata-kata asing buat kamus Rin.

Miku mencubit pipi Rin pelan. "Udah gue bilangkan, pake 'gue' bukan 'aku'! Masih nyolot juga!" setelah mengatakan itu, cubitan Miku merenggang, dan akhirnya lepas.

Cengiran di wajah Rin makin menunjukan gigi putihnya, "Aku nggak _nyolot _kok! Aku nggak biasa pake 'gue' aku lebih nyaman pake 'aku'. Lagian kenapa sih?" cengiran di wajah Rin tergantikan dnegan raut wajah bertanya, "Emang kalo pake 'aku' dikira autis?"

Miku menggeleng. Ini yang Miku sukai dari Rin; dia polos—bukan, Miku bukan _lollicon _dengan hobi beriler-ileran sampai ilernya mencapai takaran 5 liter. Miku suka kepolosan Rin, karena dengan itu, Rin tidak ribut-ribut di depan sang gadis yang cukup populer karena jadi '_Most Wanted_' seksi kerapihan di sekolahya. Tidak ribut dalam artian; Rin tidak akan bergenit-genit ria. Dan bergenit-genit ria adalah hal yang paling dibenci Miku.

"Nah, Miku. Abis mata pelajaran Matematika, mau gak ke Perpustkaan Kota buat baca buku disana? Karena ini senin, paling sampe jam 9 malem."

Dan Miku beserta Pustakawan-pun minum ludah. Kantung mata menunggu.

—

Gampang banget. Itu adalah pemikiran Len tentang 'perdebatan tangan' ulang-nya dengan geng Akuma. Kerah kemeja sekolah lecek banget, keliatan abis dicengkram sama jelmaan _kyuubi_. Kemeja sekolah kebuka, nunjukkin baju dalemnya yang warnanya hijau-tentara, keliatan banget, dia kegerahan... sekaligus tebar pesona, gitu. Celanannya agak lecek, keliatan abis melakukan aktivitas tendang-menendang.

Ganteng banget. Itu adalah pemikiran _stalker_ cewek-ceweknya yang lagi ngumpet, sebelum diusir sama Satpam Mikuo.

20 vs 22. Menang yang 22 lah! Secara, _leader_-nya kan Len—eh, apa? Yang kalah? Ah, barusan aja diangkut pake ambulans ke rumah sakit terdekat!

Anak-anak geng Len tertawa-tawa saat _moment _pucat-pasi menyerang sang _leader_ Akuma. Terkadang, Len ikut menimpali dengan candanya yang lucu banget—

"Gue sih paling kocak, pas idung _leader_ Akuma patah! Napsu abis gue nonjoknya!"

—ralat. Serem banget. Dan, anak-anak geng Len-pun tertawa. _**TAWA YANG TIDAK DIPAKSAKAN**_.

Baru saja 19 menit mereka lalui untuk bercanda tawa (ingat, candaannya serem banget! Jadi, waspadalah! WASPADALAH!), seorang gadis dengan surai pirang sebahu melewati mereka. Tanpa menunduk. Tanpa cekikikan. Tanpa rona di wajah. Dan, tanpa mimisan akut.

Semuanya cengok. _Specially _Len.

Kenapa ada cewek yang kayak gitu? Ngelewatin dia aja? Tanpa melakukan... ugh, apa-apa? Apa, karena dia banyak dosa? Sering nonton film **uhuk**_bok-piip_**uhuk**? Sering ngejailin Kakaknya? Sering ngumpettin majalah '_Playboy'_ Papanya? Sering empet sama Mamanya yang sib—eh, tunggu, itu baru kejadian sekarang kan?

"Oi!" Len berteriak memanggil gadis itu. mata Len menyorot gerakannya yang celingak-celinguk sebelum menghadap ke arahnya dan menunjuk dirinya. Dengan segera Len ngangguk. "Sini lo..."

Sang Gadis (malang) mendekat ke arah Len. Setelah sampai, dengan wajah yang sama-sama bingung kayak Len dia bertanya, "Kenapa..." ia menggantung kalimatnya, saat melihat wajah Len yang meliuk-liuk dengan niatan suapaya garang, "... _Jii-san_?"

Semuanya cengok. Saat sang gadis memanggil berandalan dengan sebutan _Jii-san_.

Darimana _Jii-san_-nya? Len nggak terima! Jelas-jelas muka dia bisa membuat Brad Pitt, Leonardo DiCaprio, dan Tom Cruise sewot! Kenapa cewek ini setelah melenggang gak ngapa-ngapain depan dia, abis itu nyebut dia pake kata-kata '_Jii-san'_?! Gak tau apa kalo Len bisa _kamehameha_?! Dengan wajah yang bingung _to-the-max_ Len nanya, "Nama lo siapa?"

"Rin. Kagami Rin."

Rin jawab tanpa gugup. Tanpa gemeteran. Tanpa ada cekikikan di awal-tengah-akhir. Tanpa ada rona merah.

Len memijat pelipisnya. Frustasi. Len nunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Gue... siapa?"

Rin terlihat berpikir. "Kuning-Kuning _Jii-san?"_

Kuning-Kuning _Jii-san_? Len menyentuh rambutnya sendiri. Cuman karena rambutnya pirang-**uhuk**kekuning**uhuk**kuningan**uhuk** bukan berarti namanya itu kan?! Dengan raut wajah kesal yang terpatri di wajahnya, Len membuka mulut, "Gue bukan—"

"_Jii-san_, kalo _Jii-san_ nanya 'Gue siapa?'—yang menurut kamus gue-elo ajaran Miku; Gue itu Aku—dan ada jeda, itu berarti _Jii-san_... _amnesia_." Len melongo. "Ah, tadi _Jii-san_ mau bilang 'Gue bukan' abis itu—"

"Gue. Nggak. Amnesia," singkat. Padat. Jelas. Nyeremin.

Rin memiringkan kepalanya, lalu meluruskannya kembali. Teringat akan sesuatu. "Maaf _Jii-san_, Rin pergi dulu ya! Lagi ada urusan! Jika ada kesempatan, Rin bakal ngunjungin _Jii-san _lagi kok! _Jaa!_" setelah mengatakan itu, Rin berlari pergi.

Len melongo. Lalu menengok ke arah Mikuo yang sama melongonya sama kayak Len.

"Rin... dia... yang menurut gosip..." Mikuo menjelaskan patah-patah, supaya dramatis. "... Anak yang polosnya... super."

Len mati berdiri.

—

"Jadi, Berdasarkan arah perambatannya gelombang dikelompokkan menjadi gelombang transversal dan gelombang , adalah gelombang yang arah rambatnya tegak lurus terhadap arah getar. Gelombang Longitudinal, adalah gelombang yang arah rambatnya searah dengan arah getar," guru muda itu berhenti sejenak. "Saya rasa waktu kita sudah sangat sempit untuk melanjutkan pelajaran ini," jeda sebentar, "Saya hanya ingin memberi info, bahwa besok sudah dimulai libur musim panas—"

"YEAAAHHH!"

Semua isi kelas berteriak kegirangan. Mengangkat tangan ke atas. Mengepalkannya. Lalu dengan kecepatan 120 km/detik (?), kepalan tangan itu diturunkan. Dan mereka semua langsung bernyanyi '_We Are The Champion_'.

Rin tersenyum.

Pikirannya melayang. Liburannya kali ini diisi apa?

—

Kini di ruang keluarga Kagamine yang besarnya gak ketolongan, terdapat keluarga Kagamine yang sedang melakukan aktivitas masing-masing.

Papa Leon. Dengan santai, dia menonton TV dengan asik. Terkadang, ia mengambil majalah bertuliskan '_GYM_' yang menjadi kamuflase dari majalah yang diumpetin di dalemnya, '_Playboy_'. Setiap kali kena lirikan usil dari Len atau Lui, ia hanya memandang mereka dengan pesan yang tersirat '_Papa itu cowok __dewasa__, wajar mesum._'.

Mama Lily. Tangannya terus-menerus menggeser lembaran harga beli merek-merek mahal di iPad-nya. Mulai dari Chanel, Yves Saint Laurent, Charles and Kaith, dan Calvin Klein. Ibu yang menomor satukan _fashion_ ini terus menerus menarikan jarinya di atas layar _touch screen _iPadnya. Terkadang, tangannya juga mengganti _tab_ di safari iPad, untuk melihat cerita-cerita di _web _kesukaan Mama.

Lui-_nii_. Kakak dari Len. Beda sama adeknya yang jomblo, tapi wanita seksi berhamburan di hadapannya. Kalo dia, jomblo karena nasibnya ngenes, bukan wanita seksi yang berhamburan, robekan kertas buku hariannya yang menjadi curhatan hatinya tentang kerasnya hati seorang wanita seksi. _Poor Lui_.

Len. Err... lagi main dengan iPhone-nya. Bertukar sms kepada sang penerima, Mikuo. Sumpah geli abis kata-katanya, kayak Len itu Hom-err... pokoknya gitu deh! _Author _takut sama tatapan maut Len.

"Len," suara berat dan rendah Leon memanggil Len. Dengan malas, Len menghadap papanya. Oh, baca 'majalahnya' udah ya? Hehe. He. "Lusa kamu mau nggak ke Indonesia? Sendiri aja, lagian udah mulai liburan musim panas kan?"

Len ngangguk, "Yaudah deh, Pa." Len mengambil jeda, "Emang kenapa sih Pa? Takut ketauan lagi naca majalah _'Playboy' _ya?"

Leon melotot ke arah Len. Lalu ia melihat ke arah istrinya yang sudah menyiapkan _kamehameha _andalannya. "Kurang ajar! Jadi ketahuan kan—"

"MALEM INI, KAMU TIDUR DI TERAASS! DASAR BUAYA DARAT!"

Len terkekeh. Lalu memandang kakaknya yang geleng-geleng. "Pas gue ke Indonesia, cari sana cewek."

—

Apartemen yang berisikan kakak beradik Kagamine; Rinto, Neru, dan Rin sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu yang digabung dengan ruang keluarga. Tunggu, maksudku, kakak beradik Kagamine ditambah satu tamu.

Orang tuanya entah kemana. Meninggalkan kakak-adik Kagami dengan hutang yang baru saja menguras dompet Rin, dan kakaknya, Rinto. Maka dari itu, apapun yang mereka makan selalu teratur. Senin-rabu, Aburage; lembaran tahu berbentuk tipis yang digoreng. Kamis-sabtu, masih berbahan dasar tahu; Tofu. Minggu, ini baru enakan dikit, Tofu tambah Aburage. Sederhana? Sangat. Miskin? Tidak, mereka masih tinggal di apartemen... sederhana.

Memang ia hanya tinggal di apartemen sederhana. Tapi, untuk menampung 4 orang—Rin, Kakaknya, Adiknya, dan mungkin jika ada seorang tamu—tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong soal tamu, 5 menit yang lalu seorang wanita _branded_ datang. Nama wanita itu, Meiko. Tentu saja, Rin, Neru, dan Rinto segera menyambutnya dengan suka cita. Dengan senyum, ia masuk.

Dan 5 menit berlalu, kembali ke masa sekarang.

"Rin-_chan_, _Baa-san_ mau nawarin kamu kursi _Executive Class_ ke Indonesia mau?"

Rin terbatuk. "H-hah?"

"Duh, pelan-pelan dong Rin-_chan_." Meiko menepuk pelan punggung Rin, "_Baa-san _bingung deh, masa kau gak minum, bisa batuk?" tanyanya ramah, "Oke ke permasalahan utama, _Baa-san_ mau nawarin kamu satu tiket ke Indonesia. Lagian, kamu kan lagi libur."

Rin menunduk. Ia berpikir sebentar, lalu menegakkan kepalanya. "Rin mau, _Baa-san_," hampir saja, Meiko melonjak senang jika tidak mendengar perkataan Rin selanjutnya, "Tapi Rin gak bisa."

"E-eh? Ke-kenapa?"

Rin melihat pada Rinto dan Neru. "Jika Rin pergi, yang ngurusin mereka siapa—?"

"Udah pergi aja sana, Rinto-_nii _bisa kok gantiin kamu." Rinto angkat bicara. Semua mata tertuju padanya, "Lagian kesian juga kalo ngeliat kamu masak, nge-pel, nganterin cucian ke tempat cuci otomatis, ditambah sekolah. Disaat umur kamu yang seharusnya maen-maen, kamu udah jadi istri _Nii-san_."

Rin melotot. "_Ni-Nii-san_ a-apaan sih?!" merona. Rin merona.

"Nah udah diambilkan keputusannya—"

"Gak bisa!" suara cempreng Neru memotong ucapan Meiko. Meiko melihat gadis berumur 10 tahun itu. Sedangkan Neru mendelik ke arah Rinto. "Emangnya _Nii-san_ bisa ngurusin semuanya? _Nii-san_ kan harus kerja ini, kerja itu!" mata emas itu berkilat tidak suka pada Rinto. Lalu ia memandang Rin dengan tatapan sendu. Dengan langkah lemas, ia berjalan ke arah gadis pita tersebut. "Nanti, Neru kangen sama _Nee-chan_. Neru gak mau _Nee-chan_ pergi. Karena..." Neru menunjuk tempat dimana jantungnya berada. "..._Nee-chan_ selalu disini. Gak pernah pergi. Pas Neru denger kayak gini, Neru sakit banget, _Nee-chan." _Neru menghambur ke pelukan Rin.

Rinto memutar matanya malas. "Setan Kecil," bisiknya. "Rin, kamu ke Indonesia. Nanti biar Rinto-_nii_ yang ganttin kamu." Rinto menatap Neru, "Supaya kamu gak kangen sama Rin, _Nii-san _nanti pake pita putih Rin terus kalo ada deket kamu."

Rin tersenyum bangga atas keputusan _manly_ kakak—

"Kerennya suami-ku..."

—INI BUKAN _INCEST!_

—

Liliy mengecek apa aja yang Len pake. Baju yang keren banget warna biru. Celana _jeans_ biru yang gak kalah keren. Dan yang paling oke, kaca mata item.

Semua cowok keki parah liat ceweknya neriakkin nama Len.

Karena males denger ocehan Mamanya, Len celingak-celinguk. Sampai menemukan si cewek polos yang bilang dia _Jii-san._ Dengan perlahan, Len mendekatinya. Bingung juga, gapain dia kesini? Mau liat Len? Len sih ngarepnya gitu, jika ternya anak polos ini diem-diem _stalking_ dia mulu di Twitter. Biasalah, sebagai anak populer, Len harus 10 kali lebih apdet. Setelah sampai di depan dia, Len yang baru aja buka mulut udah di potong sama anak polos alias Rin.

"Loh, _Jii-san_? Kok ada di sini? Bukannya harusnya di rumah sakit ya?"

Len memijit pelan pelipisnya. "Gue mau pergi."

"Loh, sama dong!"

"Hah?" Len ngeliat Rin. "Kemana?"

"Indonesia."

Dunia Len berhenti sejenak.

"Loh, kok sama?!"

_Kami-sama_ telas membuat garis cinta mereka.

* * *

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**Author Time:**

romance kagak ada? sabar mas broh! chap ini untuk perkenalan, dan cikal bakal keduanya bisa satu destinasi pesawat. jadi, buat yang nanyain romance-nya mana, mungkin akan ada di chapter depan :p

Well, seperti yang saya bilang diatas ketidak apdetan kedua fic itu, karena saya geregetan pengen nulis fic ini. Apa nista? _Thats my name _XD. Yah, dari pada lama-lama...

_Review_-nya qq? :3


	2. Chapter 2: Obsesi Lollita dan Gorengan

Yey! Saya kembali :3 kata Mbah-_sensei_ (?) saya boleh dapet libur. Jadi saya gunakan untuk peng_update_an _fic_. Jadi... ini dia chap ke-2 dari a love tour guide!

* * *

**Miidori Proudly Presents:**

**"A Love Tour Guide!"**

**Disclaimer: All Vocaloid Character is not mine.**

**Warning: Everything that needs to warned.**

**Summary: Dia kaya, dia sangat sederhana. Dia idola sekolah, dia 'nyaris' kutu buku sekolah. Dia berandal, dia polos. Dia Kagamine Len, dia Kagami Rin. Dua orang yang sangat bertolak belakang. Tetapi, ada satu kesamaan yang membuat hidup mereka berubah 180 derajat, yaitu, tujuan liburan sama; Indonesia. /BahasaCampur!**

**Dont Like?Dont Read.**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Mama Lily punya prinsip; pacar kedua anaknya, harus _lollita_. Tiap malam, Mama Lily selalu berdoa sama _Kami-sama_, supaya pacar anak-anaknya sesuai kriteria prinsipnya. Kalo enggak, nanti Mama Lily gak bakal setuju! Mama Lily gak mau punya menantu gak bisa didandanin! Mama Lily tau konsekuensinya; anaknya bakal kabur dari rumah, dan kawin lari, biar kata Mama Lily gak mau anaknya kawin lari karena udah terlalu mirip sama sinetron yang dia tonton (yeah, lebih ekstrim dikit kek, kawin jalan ditempat, biar Mama Lily terharu) tapi semua ini harus tetap dijalankan! YEAH! GO MAMA LILY!

Dan kali ini, (menurutnya) _Kami-sama_ telah mengabulkan doanya.

Rambut pirang sebahu, mata besar, pita besar, dan kulit putih mulus. Oh _joy!_ Itu yang Mama Lily cari! Dia err... cakep sih nggak biasa-biasa aja mungkin ya—tapi bodo amat! Cewek yang sekarang jadi sorotan intens matanya benar-benar _lollita_! Dan yang paling menggembirakan lagi, cewek itu kenal sama Len! Anaknya sendiri.

Mama Lily senyum.

Operasi LenxCewek_-Lollita _-yang-tak-diketahui-namanya dimulai!

Mama Lily mendekat. Tangannya terulur, hendak menepuk sang bahu cewek _lollita_, naas, si cewek sudah nengok duluan. Rencananya gagal! Rencana cadangan? Dia gak punya! Gimana ini! Masa rencana udah gagal di awal perjalanan! Tidak! Tidak! THEEDAAAKKK—!

"Eh? Ada apa...errr... _Baa... -san_?"

Mama Lily cengok. Cewek ini... lengkap sudah! Dia baik! Tingkat _lollita_-nya nambah! Mama Lily ngelirik Len, menunjukkan cengiran khas Kagamine. _Len, Mama gak tau kamu punya pacar kayak gini. Mama bangga Len sama kamu. Mama bangga!, _pikir Mama Lily.

"Kamu... pacarnya Len yah?"

"Eh?" Si cewek langsung cengok. Dia ngeggeleng cepet-cepet. "Nggak. Lagian Len itu siapa?" mukanya polos, itu yang buat Mama Feseyen kita satu ini greget pengen nyubit pipinya, tapi sengaja ditahan, karena cewek ini kebingungan, dan yeaah... ngebingungin dia.

"Loh?" Mama Lily nunjuk Len. "Ini loh! Len! Len!"

Si cewek tepuk jidat. "Oooh! _Jii-san_!"

Mama lily bingung. _Jii-san_? Perasaan anaknya nggak tua-tua amat deh. Penuaan dini? Gak mungkin! Mama Lily selalu nyeret Len tiap minggu buat fesyel di Washington DC! Nyamar? Nggak, cita-cita Len waktu kecil tuh bukan jadi Agen FBI, tapi jadi artis (harap jangan bingung, bagaimana berandalan punya cita-cita artis. Namanya juga anak kecil)... tapi gak tau juga sih, waktu itu Mama Lily dengernya waktu Len nginggo pas umur 5 tahun. Jadi... apa dong? Ayo Mama Lily, berpikir! Kira-kira apa yang penyebab panggilan itu?! sejenak, sebuah bohlam kuning menyembul di atas kepala Mama Lily. _Jangan-jangan, itu panggilan sayanganya buat Len yah? Aah... kangen masa muda_.

_Freak_ abis.

"Ma." Len manggil Mama Lily. Sebagai ibu yang sudah terlatih mengikuti gerakan tengok-menengok di sinetron. Dengan pelan, Mama Lily menengok ke arah Len. "Mama, sakit leher ya?" _Kami-sama_, lindungilah Len dari mautnya Mama Lily! Dengan segera Mama Lily langsung nunjukin muka codetnya. "Yaudah deh Ma. Jadi ini bukan pacar Len. Ini temen—err _kenalan_ Len. Namanya Rin."

Mama Lily senyum. _Anak muda memang masih malu-malu._

"Len, tempat duduk kamu nomor berapa?"

"02 A. Emang kenapa Ma?"

"Nggak." Mama Lily nengok ke Rin. "Kamu Rin-_chan_?"

"02 B."

Dan Mama Lily merasakan ia adalah orang yang paling beruntung di dunia. Ia segera menunjukkan senyum sumringahnya. Ia segera menepuk pelan pundak Rin. "Tujuan kamu ke... Indonesia?" ngangguk. "Udah pernah?"

Rin ngangguk. "Udah pernah. Yah... tahun kemarin, cuman itu karena ada tiket orang lain yang ada urusan banyak, jadi dikasih deh," jawab Rin.

"Kenapa Ma?"

Tanpa menghiraukan muka bingung putranya, ia segera memeluk Rin, "Kamu jadi _tour guide_-nya Len yah?"

—

Indonesia.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa jam menghirup udara pesawat, kini Rin dan Len menghirup udara yang... SUMFEQ! Gila kali, si Len aja sampe ngelap keringet setiap 5 detik. Muka fesyelnya yang mulus kini harus berhadapan sama asep mobil tambah udara panas yang nggak kira-kira. Kaus birunya yang memang agak tebal kini 'berkhianat' padanya. Gila! Kalo kayak gini caranya mending dia OOC aja, pake kaos kutang doang! Tapi nggak ah, nanti ancur imejnya. Hehe. He.

Beda sama Rin. Cewek berpita itu gak harus ngeluh panas. Jelas, dia pake kaus tanpa lengan warna putih, sama _mini short_ _jeans_. Untung ada ini! Jadi dia gak kepanasan! Terima kasih sama tiga pemutih yang dia beli langsung karena bisa dapet kaus tanpa lengan, dan menang undian di dalem ciki-cikian karena dia bisa dapet _mini short_ _jeans_. Yeah! Terik Matahari VS Rin Kagami pun, DIMULAI! (harap tambahkan _sfx_ sejenis taburan _drum_ atau gejrengan gitar).

"Oi." Len manggil Rin yang akhirnya nengok. Kedua mata biru itu bertemu, lalu saat itu juga mereka tertarik satu sama lain, dan mendekatkan bibir—tunggu, itu mah cuplikan sinetron yang Author tonton kemaren! Oke, ulang. Rin nengok ke arah Len yang lagi ngegaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. "Kan lo _tour guide _gue, secara, lo udah pernah ke Indonesia walaupun untung-untungan, dan gue belom," ambil nafas buang, "Hotel yang bintang lima disini dimana? Yang mewah gitu."

"Ada kok! Tadi baru aja aku nyari di Google, dan nemu namanya Hotel Accogliente!(1), _Jii-san!_"

Otak Len yang udah jadi sarang laba-laba mendadak kerja. Accogliente? Itu bahasa apaan? Apakah bahasa alien yang dulu menyerang Indonesia? Apa nama kelompok nyanyi Indonesia yang kerjaannya muter-muter pala kayak maenan motorik punya dia dulu? Entahlah, Len gak tau, dan gak mau tau.

"Ya udah," kata Len. "Bawa gue kesana."

"Tapi..." jeda diambil oleh Rin. "Harganya mahal. Dan Rin yakin, uang yang Rin punya gak bakalan cukup buat nyewa satu kamar, _Jii-san_."

Mungkin Len bakal bilang "_Ya udah, bodo amat. Emang gue pikirin, orang itu urusan lo_.". ya, itu mungkin ada di pemikiran kalian. Tapi kenyataannya adalah...

"Gue bayarin," katanya. "Tapi jangan manggil gue _Jii-san_, cukup Len. L-E-N."

... dengan baik hati Len menawarkan untuk membayar sewa kamar. Dan menawarkan namanya.

—

Disinilah mereka. Dia depan sebuah Hotel Accogliente.

Hotel yang bergaya _modern _dengan sentuhan 'seksi' khas Italia. Sekarang Len tau, dari mana asal kata Accogliente itu.

Koper hitam Len berjalan berbarengan sama punya Rin menuju pintu utama. Etelah sampai, pintu kaca itu langsung dibukakan oleh kedua orang yang pake baju merah. Tadinya, Len nyangka orang itu orang China nyasar karena pake bajunya merah-merah.

Dengan pandangan takjub, Rin ngeliat tiap inci sudut-sudut pahatan ruangan Hotel Accogliente. "Dulu, pas aku ke Indonesia, gak pernah ke hotel se-mewah ini. Palingan yang standar."

Len mendengus geli. "Oh gitu," katanya. "_By the way_, nanti kita satu kamar aja ya—"

"Ha-hah? Sa-satu kamar?! Nggak mau! Nanti kalo aku di_apa-apa_in sama kamu gimana—?!"

"Nggak bakal. Gue cuman menghemat dompet, gak ada maksud buat lo bunting."

Rin bergidik. "Bunting? Tapi aku bukan kecoa!"

—

Setelah menyewa kamar dengan mbak-mbak administrasi (yang ngeliat Len dengan pandangan napsu, _plus _ludah yang ngalir bagaikan air terjun) mereka sudah dapat kartu otomatis yang berperan sebagai kunci kamar mereka. _VVIP_. Bukan _VVUP; Very Very Unimportant Person_, kayak Author.

308.

Dengan pelan, suara 'cklek' dari pintu yang terbuka mengiringi langkah mereka. Dimulai dari Len yang masuk, lalu Rin. Kamar dengan 1 kasur berukuran _king size_, 1 lampu tidur di sebelah kasur, dan juga jendela yang menghadap keluar. Wow, itu adalah tanggapan pertama dari Rin tentang hotel kamar mewah ini. Dan...

"Kok kasurnya cuman satu ya?"

... pemikiran tentang yang aneh-eneh kembali.

Len menghela nafas. "Ya ilah, gue gak bakal apa-apain lu ini. Gua tidur ngadep ke tembok, paling yah... karena kebiasaan telanjang dada—"

"Te-telanjang dada—?"

"Selow aja sih, gue gak bakal ngadep ke elo juga. Gue bakal ngadep ke dinding. Dan satu lagi..." mukanya kembali jadi codetan semua, matanya menyipit, semua giginya berubah jadi taring semua, "... guling, **_harus_** gue yang megang..."

Dengan senyum lega, Rin menjawab pernyataan Len. "Oke!" tanpa rona wajah, gelagapan, dan suara yang menyiratkan ketakutan. "Oh iya, Len-_san_, mau gorengan gak?" secara tiba-tiba, tangannya menstransportasi sebuah bungkus dari kertas yang berisi makanan-makanan minyakan.

"Gorengan? Itu apaan? Makanan sini? Kok lo bisa tau namanya?"

"Yak gorengan. Makanan Indonesia, dan Rin tau namanya dari etahun lalu, cuman lupa. Tiba-tiba ada turis lain yang bilang kalo ini namanya gorengan. Abis itu Rin jadi inget deh! Segera, Rin senyum. Pas Rin senyum, orang itu juga senyum, abis itu semuanya kayak yang di sinetron Rin tonton! Ngomong-ngomong sinetron, Rin belom nonton lanjutannya Putri Yang Dibuang nih—!"

"Kok lo malah curhat?" dua-duanya diem. Tapi masa bodo dengan itu, Len segera mengambil bungkus itu dan mengambil satu makanan dalam bungkus. Setelah mengunyah, matanya langsung membulat. Ia baru dapat pencerahan! Apa ini? Apakah ia akan disadarkan dari tindakan berandalan? Disadarkan dari tindakan mem_bully_ Papa Leon dan Lui -_nii_? Mendengarkan ocehan-teriak dari sang Mama Lily?! Apa ini? Len tidak pernah tau, karena yang ia rasakan hanyalah sebuah kenikmatan langit ke tujuh. Oh _God_, dia bisa mati senyum sekarang. "I-ini... nama makanan yang aku—ugh, maksudnya... gue. Nama makanan yan gue makan apa? Terbuat dari apa?"

"Namanya pisang molen! Terbuat dari pisang! Darimana Rin tau, dari si turis baik hati—"

"PISANG?! _AI LAPH _PISANG! HARI INI GUE CUMAN MAU MAKAN MOLEN DOANG! 'PETUALANGAN'NYA DIMULAI BESOK! SIAP-SIAP JENDRAL RIN! KAU AKAN BERTEMPUR DEMI NAMA PISANG MOLEN!"

* * *

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**Author Time:**

(1) Accogliente, adalah bahasa Itali yang artinya nyaman atau _cozy_. karena ini hotel, dan saya takut kalo bawa-bawa nama hotel bintang 5, jadi saya ngarang aja ;)

akhirnya, setelah menghilang dari peradaban saya kembali dengan membawa chapter dua di tangan saya 8'D. saya gak tau harus ngomong apa lagi. karena chapter ini lebih sedikit dari chapter sebelumnya, dan yeah... alasannya karena si X belum move on dan terus mencari Y, dengan meminta bantuan saya. _please_, buat X _move on _dong, gue capek nih nyariin Y mulu, haris kali ini, bagi itu, kurang ini, tambah itu. tau gak, otak gue punyeng. sekian urat saya pada si X.

oke, lupakan. dan ini dia...

_Review? :3_


	3. Chapter 3: Pisang goreng dan dangdut!

hai~ kangen gak sama saya? Kangen? Makaciihh~ ini seribu cium dari cayaahh~ /WHUT?! /HOEK! /dirasengan. Nggak deng canda doang~ wehehehe, setelah lama tidak muncul ini dia saya bawakan lanjutan chapter e lop tur guwaaaiiiiddd~! Enjoy!

* * *

**Miidori Proudly Presents:**

**"A Love Tour Guide!"**

**Disclaimer: All Vocaloid Character is not mine.**

**Warning: AU, EYD tidak digunakan, **_**typo(s), misstypo(s), **_**OOC, OON(?).**

**Summary: Dia kaya, dia sangat sederhana. Dia idola sekolah, dia 'nyaris' kutu buku sekolah. Dia berandal, dia polos. Dia Kagamine Len, dia Kagami Rin. Dua orang yang sangat bertolak belakang. Tetapi, ada satu kesamaan yang membuat hidup mereka berubah 180 derajat, yaitu, tujuan liburan sama; Indonesia. /BahasaCampur!**

**Gak suka? Injek tombol 'x' atau '**_**back**_**'.**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Lui lagi ngeliat pantulan dirinya di kaca. Kaos item yang ketutupan sama jaket kulit item, _jeans_ mahal, dan _sneakers_ biru-item merek _Nike_. Rambut oranye yang udah di cuci sama 2 _kg_ sampo rasa _mint,_ parfum _armani code_ dari _Giorgio Armani_, dan gel rambut 4 kg. Mantep bener deh abang kita satu ini.

"Astaga, ganteng banget deh lu. Ngelebihin si Len," jeda sejenak, "Cewek langsung pada histeris kalo gini caranya."

Dan kalo kalian gak mau muntah, mending dilanjutin sendiri gimana narsisnya Lui di depan kaca.

_Cklek!_

Lagi enak-enak pose buat majalah _gay_ setempat, suara pintu terbuka terdengar. Lui mendecih, siapa sih? yang berani-beraninya ngangguin Pangeran Tampan Lui Kagamine? Dalam rangka menyelidiki pelaku Lui nengok ke arah pintu.

"Sayang, sarapan udah si..." omongan si pelaku langsung _stop_ pas Lui lagi bertahan di posenya yaitu, nempelin jari dengan bentuk tegak lurus di bibir pake muka orang keganggu, "...ap?"

_Awkward moment._

"Ma...ma, ini gak kayak yang Mama pikirin..." Lui gelagapan liat Mamanya udah _ilfeel_ sendiri sama anak pertamanya, "...Aku cu-cuman mau ca-cari pacar doang."

Mama Lily langsung lupa sama apa yang diomongin di awal tadi, dan langsung konek begitu denger kata pacar. Dengan semangat dia bilang,

"HARUS YANG _LOLLITA! _MAMA GAK MAU TAUK!"

—

Di Negara tempat musik dangdut lahir dan berkembang. Tempat bagi para tas-tas KW-an berkembang pesat. Tempat dimana remaja labil membludak tidak terkontrol. Dan _game GTA_ mempunyai _rated Everyone_ (1). Dan Negara itu bernama Indonesia.

Memang, jauh dari Jepang tempat dimana Lui lagi nulis spanduk buat ngerekrut cewek buat jadi pacar dia. Disini, seorang Kagamine Len, yang predikatnya idola, dan berandalan lagi tidur sambil mimpi pacaran sama pisang molen. _Freak_ emang, _Author _tau, tapi itulah kenyataan. Btw, bagi para cewek—err, cowok yang kelainan dalam konteks _itu_, serta _semi-_laki-laki—Len, sekarang udah punya pisang molen, jadi jangan kecewa ya!

Disamping Len, ada si Kagami Rin yang keliatannya cape(eeeeeee)k banget. Ya iyalah! Gimana si Rin kagak capek! Tadi melem, dia harus bolak-balik naek _lift_, lari-lari cuman buat dapetin sekantong pisang molen! Dan, dia gak tau kalo misalnya si berandal yang juga ternyata maniak pisang ini, nafsu pisangnya (_seriously? _Nafsu pisang?) lagi membludak! Jadilah dia—yang udah ditunjuk sebagai Jendral Molen secara kilat oleh Len—yang kena batunya! Beh, kalo gini caranya lari pagi bisa ganti nama jadi lari siang!

"Nyem—iyah, aku sayang kamu juka kok Molen-_chan..._" tuh kan, mabok pisang molennya si Len masih terus lanjut! Liat aja itu tangan yang ngeggapai-gapai udara.

_DONT WANNA BE AN AMERICAN IDIOT!_

Coba aja yah, itu lagu Green Day yang nadanya udah kayak panci dipukul-pukul pake besi, si Len gak bakal bangun. Dan sekarang, dia lagi ngambil iPhone putihnya yang lagi meraung-raung minta di kontrol pake sentuhan di tombol _'Answer_'. Setelah di sentuh, dia segera mendekatkan henponnya ke kupingnya. Ya iyalah! Masa ke idung?!

"_Nyam-nyam_—Hallo...?—Hoamm..." garuk-garuk perut bentar.

"_Oi, lu belom bangun? Anjrit ini udah jam sebelas, bego!_"

Len langsung liat jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya. "Gua kan di Indonesia, Mikuo. Jadi sekarang masih jam sembilan..." jeda, "...bego."

Mikuo—si penelpon yang sekaligus jadi _alarm_ si Len—cuman bisa elus dada di katain bego. "_Ya udah sih. pulang bawain anak-anak oleh-oleh yak!"_

Sejenak, percakapan ini mirip sama keluara yang mempunyai rumus: bapak+papa=anak-anak. Padahal 'anak-anak' disini, itu temennya si Len—dan oh, para _fujoshi_ bisa langsung ambil _tissue_ yang ada di sebelah sana ya!

"Iye." Len memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak _like a boss_.

Baru aja Len mau nutup mata lagi, tiba-tiba dia inget sesuatu...

"RIN BANGUN! PISANG MOLENNYA UDAH GAK ADA!"

—

Biasanya musim panas Rin kali ini, bakal diisi dengan _hunting_ peralatan rumah yang lagi diskon gede-gedean. Tapi kali ini, dia harus nemenin Kyuubi maniak pisang yang lagi ngoceh-ngoceh mau _hunting _segala jenis makanan pisang, terutama molen.

"MOLEN! DIMANA MOLEN?! RIN LO HARUS BELI SEKARANG! APA NGGAK...!" Len meliuk-liukkan mukanya, "...LO YANG JADI PISANG MOLEN!"

Rin menghela nafas, "Tapi Len-_san_, menurut informasi yang Rin dapat dari turis baik hati yang kemarin, pisang molen itu cuman ada sekitar jam 2-an. Dan sekarang masih jam..." Rin ngelirik jam dinding yang menempel di dinding, "...sembilan. berarti maish ada 5 jam lagi."

Len ngejambak rambut frustasi. Bagaimana orang-orang disni menjual pisang molen pas lagi siang bolong? Kenapa mereka gak jual pagi-pagi? Apakah mereka tidak menjunjung tinggi makanan yang terbuat dari pisang itu? Btw, emang ada larangan jualan pagi-pagi? Enggak kan? Enggak kan?! ENGGAK KAN?! JAWAB AKU, ROSALINA!

"Oke, selain pisang molen ada apa lagi?"

Rin tersenyum. "Kata turis yang baik hati, masih ada pisang goreng."

—

Semua orang _pasti _gak nyangka, seorang Kagamine Len kini rewel karena harus _jalan kaki_ untuk beli pengganti pisang goreng. Oke, mungkin bagian _jalan kaki_nya sih gak apa-apa, tapi bagian rewelnya itu loh! Padahal baru aja 15 menit, dia udah kerasa kayak jalan dari kutub utara ke kutub selatan! Padahal baru aja ngelewatin semak-semak kecil, dia ngerasa kayak ngelewatin hutan amazon! Padahal baru aja keciprat mobil sekali, udah berasa ditenggelemin di got!

"Mungkin ini adalah jebakan untuk mendapatkan pengganti pisang molen kali ya..." nah baru ini rewelnya ngurang... dikit.

"Emang, kenapa sih, kok Len-_san_ suka sama pisang?"

Pertanyaan Rin barusan ngebuat Len tersenyum miris. Matanya menyipit sedikit. Pandangan wajahnya sendu. "Karena..." kepulan karbondioksida keluar—yang entah suasannya lagi gak dingin kok bisa dateng. "Karena... mau suka stroberi Mama udah suka. Mau suka apel, _Nii-san_ udah suka duluan. Mau suka anggur, Papa udah suka duluan. Terpaksalah suka sama pisang..."

Rin—yang polosnya udah kelebihan—nggak menyadari ke-OOC-an Len yang udah lebih dari 100%. Terkadang kita harus keluar dari karakter kita, untuk bebas... ye kali, _Author_ aje kagak ngerti.

Dan setelah melewati berbagai jebakan—menurut Len—akhirnya mereka sampai pada suatu tempat, dengan tulisan '**Waroeng Mbok Ijem**'.

"Kayaknya ini deh, Len-_san_."

Len senyum sumringah. Jadi, yang dia lakukan sekarang adalah berlari ke arah kerumunan ibu-ibu, lalu berhenti di depannya, dan segera menoleh ke belakang dengan tampang _bantuin-gua-napa_. Rin segera berlari ke arah kerumunan itu dan masuk, meninggalkan Len yang cengok di depan kerumunan itu.

Len yang nggak tau mau ngapain, langsung duduk di bangku yang tersedia. Baru aja 7 menit dia duduk nungguin Rin yang tak kunjung datang... HIKS! Si Len mendengar nada sebuah lagu yang... err, meliuk-liuk?

_Bila kamu di sisiku, hati rasaaa syahdu. Satu hari, tak bertemu, hati rasaaa rindu~_

Len emang gak ngerti apa dari lirik yang menurutnya asing itu. tapi nadanya nge pas banget, lewat melalui lorong telinganya, abis itu masuk ke otaknya dan mengontrol badannya. Serasa udah dikontrol lagu, si Len ngeggodek-godekkin palanya. Ke kanan, ke kiri—lalu berhenti. Dia ngeliat segerombolan bapak-bapak yang ngacungin jempolnya ke udara, dan memutar-mutarnya, gak kalah sama jempol, badannya ikut goyang, gak kalah sama badan kepala ikut di godek-godek ke bawah dan ke atas.

Karena dirasa asik. Lenpun kesana. Ngikutin yang bapak-bapak itu lakukan. Tapi... dia pake energi ekstra. Godek kanan! Yeah! Godek kiri! Yeah! Puter jempol! Yeah! Pinggul muter! Yeah! Dunia ini hanya milik dia! Bodo amat sama lirik, yang penting nadanya enak! Pokoknya dia harus _download_! haha—tunggu, kalo _download_ kan harus tau judulnya kan ya?

Len menghentikan jogetnya, lalu menyenggol salah satu bahu bapak-bapak itu. saat si bapak-bapak dengan muka yang _oh-so-batik_, Len nanya. "_What is the title of this song?_"

Si bapak bingung. Lalu mengangkat tangannya ke atas, dan otomatis lagu itu berhenti. "Situ ngomong apah? Kite mana ngertii! Pake Bahasa Jakarte aje nape sih! ilaaah!" si bapak-bapak itu ketawa, sebelum berhenti ngeliat rambut pirang Len, "Eh, situ bule nyak?" Len miringin kepala, "YANG DISINI TAU BAHASA INGGERIS TUNJUK TANGANN!" salah satu dari kawananya tunjuk tangan, dan segera nyamperin Len.

"_So... the title is?_"

Kata-kata setelah ini buat Len senyum. "Syahdu. _Es-wai-ei-eich-di-yu ._"

—

Kini malam sudah menggantikan siang untuk menjalankan tugasnya. Len yang siangnya cuman makan pisang goreng—dan pisang molen karena tadi udah ada—pake lagu Syahdu yang dia tau penyanyinya adalah Rhoma Irama, kini memutuskan untuk pake baju item dan _jeans_. Diteliti dari bajunya dia kayaknya mau ke—

"Rin, lo tau _pub _deket sini gak?"

—tuh kan.

"_Pub _itu apa?" Rin yang lagi nonton TV, tanpa tau apa yang ditonton, cuman ngeliatin Len yang lagi ngedumel gak jelas setelah jawabannya. Disorot dari matanya, kini cowok itu lagi ngotak-ngatik hapenya, sebelum dia narik Rin pergi dan bilang...

"Gue udah dapet _pub_ sekitar sini dari _Google_. Lo ikut gue, bajunya biar gue beliin."

—

_Tank top _item, dan celana pendek kini jadi busana Rin malam ini. Tangannya sibuk ngeggaruk-garuk bahunya yang ter-ekspos sempurna.

Len cuman narik dia ke salah satu kursi di deket _bar. _Nyampe situ, si Len langsung mesen satu minuman dengan cepat, _"Bloody Mary."_

Suara dari _DJ _yang memainkan nada dari piringan lagu itu makin menggila. _dance floor_ gemerlap itu masih tetap kokoh, walaupun sudah ribuan orang berpesta disana. Sentuhan kulit-kulit mereka yang berkeringat tak luput disitu. Serta bibir yang menyatu satu sama lain dari lawan jenis, ataupun sesama jenis menjadi pelengkap. Dan jangan lupakan, wanita berpakaian ketat yang menggoda para pria hanya untuk beberapa lembar kertas tak kekal. Oh, satu lagi, bau alkohol benar-benar menguar kuat disitu.

Len tidak bisa memungkiri, bahwa inilah apa yang dia inginkan setiap malam. Bahwa inilah, tujuan di balik alasan bohongnya selama ini. Bahwa inilah, tempat dimana uang ayahnya dihabiskan sia-sia. Bahwa inilah, alasan mengapa ada penyesalan di balik mata garangnya, karena kakak pertamanya selalu berharap padanya—berharap suatu harapan kosong dari seorang penikmat pesta malam.

Dia melirik Rin yang ngeliatin suasana _pub_ yang benar-benar ramai pengunjung. "Lo gak minum?"

Rin yang kaget, langsung melihat ke arahnya. "Aku minum kok—aer putih."

Terkekeh pelan, "Maksud gue, kayak bir, _vodka_, atau semacam itulah."

"Nggak."

Len tersenyum miris. "Seandainya waktu bisa diulang..."

* * *

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**Author Time:**

(1): saya pernah liat di 9gag . com, cuman lupa dimananya. tapi ada kok, cungguh :')

yeeyy~! balik lagi sama cayah~ udah lama bangeeeeet yak! btw, ini saya persembahkan karena udah lama gak apdet! ;)

dan akhir kata...

_review! :D_


	4. Chapter 4: Do-Fun!

Hei! Saya balik. Udah lama kagak nongol, sekalinya nongol kayak gini. Doh. Btw, daripada lama, langsung baca aja deh ;)

* * *

**Miidori Proudly Presents:**

**"A Love Tour Guide!"**

**Disclaimer: All Vocaloid Character is not mine.**

**Warning: AU, EYD tidak digunakan, _typo(s), misstypo(s), _OOC, OON(?).**

**Summary: Dia kaya, dia sangat sederhana. Dia idola sekolah, dia 'nyaris' kutu buku sekolah. Dia berandal, dia polos. Dia Kagamine Len, dia Kagami Rin. Dua orang yang sangat bertolak belakang. Tetapi, ada satu kesamaan yang membuat hidup mereka berubah 180 derajat, yaitu, tujuan liburan sama; Indonesia. /BahasaCampur!**

**Gak suka? Injek tombol 'x' atau '_back_'.**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Rinto ngeliat sekeliling. _Wew, rapih_. Nyapu? Cek. Ngepel? Cek. Nyiapin sarapan? Cek. Hmm, berpikir ala Sherlock, Rinto menggaruk bagian bawah dagunya. Aha! Tinggal bangunis Neru!

Dengan 5 langkah kaki, kayu coklat kamar Neru sudah di depan idung. _Tok, tok_—berhenti. Gak ada jawaban, suara _cklek_ menjadi pengganti. Rinto jalan ke arah kasur Neru. Cewek yang lagi tidur dengan sprei bertema Dora-salah-pergaulan itu ngerasa kayak ada langkah kaki mendekat. Proteksi diri terbangun, sekaligus kelopak mata terbuka. Warna biru mendominasi lingkar matanya. Ia menengok ke sisi kiri tempat tidurnya. Menemukan kakaknya yang baru saja mau membangunkannya.

"Neru udah bangun? Cepet mandi gih, abis itu sa—"

"HUAHAHAHAHA! _NII-SAN_ NGAPAIN PAKE BANDO RIN-_NEE_ GITU?!"

"—rap. Adek gue sarap banget."

Niat baik supaya gak buat kangen—yang menjelma menjadi rewel—hancur begitu saja mendengar tawa naujubileh yang ditujukan padanya dan juga pita kelinci.

"_NII-SAN _IMUT!—HUAHAHAHA!"

—

Mungkin emang udah takdir atau gimana, yang pasti Author gak tau. Dengan tangan menggapai ke udara, nafas berburu, dan khayalan mimpi setinggi gunung Himalaya Len kembali _hosting_ di acara nginggo.

"Nyam, nyam—ma-maksud a-aku gak giniiihhh—hoaam..." _plok_—spontan, ia menepuk pipinya (sumpah, padahal gak ada nyamuk!). "Pisang goleng—hoaamm—_chan_ gak ada hubungan ama akuuhh—hoaam—Molen-_chan_."

Apa ini? Kesalahpahaman antar pisang? Gak mungkin kan? Len aja selalu selingkuh sama Pisang goreng gak ketahuan! Kenapa kali ini ketahuan! Apa Molen menyewa detektif swasta untuk menyelidiki ia? Apa?! APAHHH?!

_DON'T WANNA BE AN AMERICAN IDIOT!_

Puji syukur kepada Dewa Pisang, penyelamat kita akhirnya berbunyi. _Pyar_!—mimpi Len—yang dengan nistanya—disertai nginggo berakhir sudah. Dengan malas, tangannya ngambil iPhone putihnya, dan langsung deketin ke kuping. Aduh plis deh Len, di sentuh '_answer_' aja belom. Menyadari kegoblokannya dari Author, Len segera melakukan ritualnya, dan kembali mendekatkan iPhonenya ke telinga.

"Hal—"

"_Weey~! _Otouto_ yang sangat abang sayangeehh! Udah bangun belom? Apa baru bangun? Hei! Hei! Lo di situ kan? Duh Len, jawab dong."_

Gimana mau jawab? Situ aja nggak ngasih waktu.

Len yang langsung mengenali suaranya langsung sebel duluan. Matanya dibumbui pedesnya rendang, nafasanya yang udah kayak harimau mau balapan sama kura-kura, tangannya yang udah terkepal keras-keras kayak nasi kepal buatan orang Zimbabwe, membuktikan bahwa dia sebel banget. Cih, mimpi lagi bagus, malah diganguin.

"Apa?"

Pendiskiripsian udah garang, malah jawab 'apa' doang?

"_Akhirnya kau masih hidup adikku! Kupikir kamu sudah ditelen sama fantat kadal!_" terdengar satu isakan spontan. "Well,_ itu gak penting. Yang penting adalah gue mau nanya sesuatu. Gimana cara mendapatkan hati cewek, pake baju punya Papi kesayangan kita?_"

Otak Len langsung jalan ke arah lemari besar Papa dan Mamanya. Len jadi inget, pas waktu nyuri kolor Papanya buat dikiloin. Hehe. Mengingat bahwa nanti Lui terbungkus dengan baju _V_-_neck_ bermotif totol cicak yang _super-duper-mega-ultra _ketat. Ditambah bulu dada palsu—yang sebenernya dari bulu kambing yang di cat. Celana pensil se-mata kaki yang bisa ngebuat kaki Lui malah tampak seperti diselimuti _nori_. Mirip sama salah satu personil Trio Cicak-cicak-di-dinding.

_Pip._

Gak sanggup ngebuat Lui sakit hati, mending diputus secara sepihak deh.

Sebagai berandalan yang baik hati, tidak sombong, dan sering nabung (di toilet) —untuk sekarang—Len ngelirik ke samping kasurnya. Takut-takut si Rin merasa keganggu dan akhirnya bangun. Kan gak enak—_wait_, sejak kapan Len ngerasa gak enakkan? Udahlah. Len nengok ke samping. Gak ada rambut kuning, mata terpejam, tubuh yang diselimuti selimut lagi. Gak ada.

SUMPAH SE-BERANDALAN LEN, DIA GAK PERNAH BERANI NGUMPETIN ANAK ORANG! TUNGGU-TUNGGU, INI BERARTI ORANG YANG NGUMPETIN ANAK ORANG LAIN! EH, INI GIMANA SIH?! YA AMPUN—

_Cklek_.

Di sana berdiri, seorang Rin Kagami lagi menenteng dua bungkus plastik yang terisi.

—

"Emang pisang gorengnya gak ada?! Serius?! Apa lo bo'ong?! Hah?! HAH?! JAWAB KEK LO!"

Bukannya jawab, Rin malah menyedokkan satu suap nasi uduk ke dalam mulutnya. _Glek_—Rin cuman butuh waktu 5 detik, untuk bawa makanan itu ke ususnya. "Nggak Len-_san_, pisang gorengnya abis," dan, _nyam, nyam, nyam_—dia fokus makan lagi. Siapa sih yang mau diganggu pas lagi makan?

"Udahlah, buang tuh nasi. Apaan tadi namanya? Nasi udak? Udik? Ih, udik!"

"Bukan, Uduk." Rin berkata, seraya mengambil bungkus nasi itu, dan berjalan ke arah tempat sampah yang tersedia. Baru saja tutup tong sampa yang terbuka otomatis, karena injakan kaki Rin, Len langsung teriak,

"GUE GAK SERIUSAN JUGA! KALI AJA NASI NYA ENAK!"

—

Matahari pamer panas. Awan-awan menjauh. Angin berhembus mandet-mandet. Keringet terserap di baju Len. Kaus biru polos, juga _jeans_, serta ketampanan Len, menjadi gravitasi mata para gadis, serta darah yang mendidih di pipi, dan juga di idung; _nosebleed_. Sikap _cool_, bukannya mengurangi suhu, tapi malah menambah suhu. Iye sih, labelnya _cool_, tapi dalemnya udah mengaum-ngaum karena matahari nggak beku-beku. Emang bisa?

Beda sama Len. Rin terlihat lebih simpel. Pakaian-pakaian Rin, semuanya dipilihin Len yang sok-sok jadi Coco Channel dari Cibaduyut. Bagus sih, baju putih, _mini short jeans_, rambut yang di kepang melewati bahu, dan juga poni yang dijepit ke belakang—tapi masih ada sedikit anak rambut yang tidak terjepit, dan jatuh di sisi tatanan poni Len. Gaul sih gaul, cuman tetep aja Rin gak ngerti sama selera fesyen Len yang katanya mengikuti tren gadis-gadis. Tunggu, Len kan cowok, kok ngikutin tren cewek sih?!

"Jadi, kita kemana dulu?"

Di taman bermain ini, segala wahana permainan komplit, bagai nasi goreng, pake telor, sedikit sambel, abis itu ayam—udah ah, nanti Author laper lagi. Dari wahana anak kecil, sampai dewasa ada. Dari yang 'cemen' sampe yang bisa buat kita minum ludah sekalipun. Semuanya berkumpul di sini. Termasuk orang-orang dari berbagai dunia yang buat taman bermain ini jadi sumpek. tapi bodo amat, ini taman bermain. Dan taman bermain selalu sumpek. Yeah, termasuk Dufan.

"Di Dufan, semuanya seru."

Mata Len menyipit, bibir bawah digigit, "Di Dufan, gue bakal _Do-Fun_."

—

**_First. This is the way to Hell, baby!_**

Ngeliat antrean panjang emang ngebuat kita udah males duluan. Tapi demi _roller coaster_ bernama Halilintar ini, Len dan Rin sabar buat nungguin. Gelombang sebelum Len dan Rin udah naek duluan. Ninggalin mereka yang tadinya di tengah jadi di depan. Padahal kalo ada satu bangku lagi, mereka bisa naek tuh. Tapi gak apa-apa, nunggu bentar doang.

Selama beberapa menit menunggu, gelombang sebelum Len dan Rin akhirnya kelar. Pintu masuk besi, akhirnya di buka. Dengan berani, mereka berdua duduk di depan. Dan itu artinya, mereka akan membelah angin, menerjang ketakutan, dan menikmati permain seru ini! Woo ho! Yea—

_Grek._

"_Tolong kencangkan sabuk pengaman anda. Please fasten your seat belt._"

—gulp.

Kereta bergerak. Pertama pelan, lalu menjadi sedang. Dan agak cepat ketika kereta menaiki puncak tertinggi dari rel Halilintar.

"Gue belom mau mati."

_SYUNG!_

"WUAAAAAAAAH!"

Kereta langsung melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dari atas, ke bawah. Saat sampai di bawah—masih dengan kecepatan tinggi—mereka diajak menelusuri rel yang agak cekung. Mata Len yang agak nyipit, melihat sebuah putaran 360 derajat. Saat ia berdoa dalam hati, kereta dengan cepat memutari putaran itu, dan langsung memicu serangan jantung mendadak, atau—

"WUAAAAAAH!"

—teriakkan mendadak.

Pasrah dibawa ke sana, ke mari, akhirnya mereka berhasil melewati itu selama 4 putaran yang kecepatannya makin tinggi, tiap bertambah satu putaran.

"_Terima kasih. Thank you._"

Ya, sama-sama kembali. Akibat halilintar itu, mereka berdua muntah berjamaah.

"HUWEEEK!"

—

**_Second. Arr, this is our boat swing!_**

Di mana-mana, perahu itu selalu di air. Tapi di sini, perahu itu di darat. Atau di udara!

Len dan Rin memilih perahu ayun bernama Kora-Kora. Masih sama, wahana ekstrim dengan antrean yang panjang. Tapi dewi fortuna memihak di sini. Mereka tidak perlu menunggu lama, langsung masuk, duduk, dan menikmati wahana perahu yang akan di ayunkan.

"Rin, kayaknya wahana kali ini gak se-ekstrim yang tadi deh?"

Rin yang dipanggil Len, langsung nengok. "Nggak tau deh, Len-_san_. Kalo nggak se-ekstrim yang tadi, nasi uduk yang Rin makan nggak perlu jadi muntahan, deh," ia mengambil jeda sebentar—wah, nyolong. "Sayang,"

Len terkekeh. "Halah."

Iris biru Len menangkap saat semua bangku sudah terisi penuh. Saat itu juga, suara mbak-mbak operator yang khas muncul. Setelah 3 detik suara mbak-mbak selesai, perahu mulai diayunkan. Pertamanya sih, si Len biasa aja. Jelas, diayunin juga baru seiprit, jadi yaah... _belum_ ekstrim. Lama-kelamaan, angin yang berhembus di depan muka Len makin keras, menandakan bahwa pergerakkan perahu makin cepat. Di sini, Len udah agak mulai curiga sama kondisinya. Ekor matanya melirik Rin yang senyum-senyum, tapi pegangannya erat banget. Lalu, angin itu bertambah kencang... kencang... kencang... DAN AKHIRNYA KAPAL ITU DIAYUNKAN, SAMPAI MELAYANG!

"WOO! HOO!"

Len jadi mingkem. Rin teriak-teriak kesenengan, dia nikmatin wahana ini. Dia? Nggak. Diem, bukan berarti emas. Kalo bagi Len, diem itu berarti nahan usus, lambung, hati, dan kawan sepermainannya buat keluar semua dari mulut Len.

Sesaat, Len inget kalo dia belum buat warisan. Jadi dia bertahan, dengan muka kayak mau ngeden kayu, selama 15 menit. Setelah selesai, dia langsung buru-buru balik kanan, ke tiang yang ada dan nyender di sana. Diikuti oleh Rin.

"Biasa aja. Gue gak takut," katanya.

"Yep! Aku juga gak takut! Seru malah!" kata Rin. Dia langsung balik badan, berjalan 5 langkah, lalu berhenti lagi. "Ke wahana selanjutnya!"

Len yang liat, cuman ketawa pelan. Dia jalan ke arah Rin, dan berhenti. Apa ini? Perutnya serasa diaduk, diisi oleh kebun binatang, ditonjokin preman. Saat ia sadar, ia langsung melancarkan aksinya—

"HOWEEEK!"

—muntah.

—

**_Last. Are you ready, Mr. Astronaut?_**

Nama wahananya Hysteria. Len dan Rin mengambil langkah pertama. Eh buset, banyak banget orang ngantri. Tadi sih, udah liat gitu bentuk wahananya. Cuman naek turun doang gitu—INI BUKAN _RATE _M!—kayaknya sih nggak seru. Kayaknya. Gak ada yang perlu ditakutin. Bukan Kuntilanak, Kuntilbapak, atau Kuntilibu, bahkan Kuntilauthor.

"_Silahkan, giliran selanjutnya mengambil tempat duduk yang nyaman... **dan aman**_."

Entah apa maksud kalimat terakhir.

"Rin, kayaknya gue ragu gitu ya."

"Emang kenapa Len-_san_?"

"Itu suara mbak-mbaknya mirip suara bokap gue. Apa jangan-jangan bokap gue nyamar?"

"WOW! PAPAHNYA LEN -_SAN _TINJA?!"

"YA ENGGAKLAH, GOBLOK!"

"EH, MAKSUDNYA NINJA?!"

"YA BUKAN JUGAAAA!"

Teriakan-teriakan ala Lucifer mengiringi perjalanan mereka saat mengambil tempat duduk. Bahkan, mbak-mbak mendapat madi gratis dari _shower_ mulut. Rasanya gimana mbak? Stroberi?

Mengencangkan sabuk pengaman yang disediakan (ya iyalah!) mereka berdua tinggal menunggu aba-aba dari si mabak-jadi-jadian tersebut. Len melirik ke arah _box _operator—di mana mbak-mbak itu menyeringai kejam ke arah mereka. Sedikit bergidik—bahkan seorang berandal, loh!—mereka merapal dari ajaran Eyang Tandus(?).

"**_Sekarang..._**" serak-serak-becek-kecebur-basah-aduh-alamak mengental di tenggorokan sang operator untuk memulai perjalanan menuju luar angkasa.

Len melihat ke arah Rin, begitu juga sebaliknya dengan mata yang berlapis kaca _cling-cling_. Dengan mulut bergetar Len memulai pidato, "Rin, gue mau jujur nasi uduk yang lo bawa sebenernya enak. Pisang molen, sama pisang goreng apalagi. Seandainya gue sekarat, kasih tau gue di mana lo belinya."

"Iya Len-_san_, emang Len-_san_ mau beli?"

"Nggak, mau nanya aja resepnya apaan."

"Oh, gitu!"

**_Jgrak!_**

Sebenernya sih, bunyinya agak _fail_ gitu, cuman ya sudahlah, mari dengarkan simfoni 10 oktaf ini.

"GYAAAAAHHH! ITU BELINYA DI-DI-DI—"

"DI-DI MANA?!"

"DI LUAR ANGKASAAAAAA! RINTO-_NII_ PITANYA IMUUUTTT!"

Tempat duduk Len dan Rin mulai bergerak semakin ekstrim, naik-turun membuat jantung Len cenat-cenut. Di pikirannya Cuma satu—

"Maafin Len, Ma, Pa, _Nii-san_... bajunya bagus, kok..."

* * *

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**Author Time:**

kasih tau saya, berapa abad saya nggak apdet fic ini. cuih, terlantar ternyata... /plak!

hahaha, wb yang saya dapet ternyata ilang juga. tadinya mau discontinued tapi yaah, nggak jadi!

ngomong-ngomong discontinued kayaknya fic yang awaken mau discontinued deh :( entah kenapa semua triknya dapet, cuman gak ada niat nulisnya. saya emang lebih enak nulis di humor. tapi yang kan masih 'mau', walau kemungkinannya besar sih :'(

dan terakhir,

review! :3


End file.
